<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic mcyt oneshots by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972955">Problematic mcyt oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antis DNI, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Smut, you searched for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>anti's dni </p><p>i'll do like anything, check the first chapter for requests n shit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>?? LMAO? WHAT, Clay | Dream/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson, i like selfcest so-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problematic mcyt oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>feel free to hate on me.lol. if a cc see's this i will take down this fic yknow how it is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What i will do:</strong>
</p><p>Smut</p><p>pretty much any kinks, im not really turned off by much haha</p><p>adult/adult</p><p>minor/minor</p><p>adult/minor</p><p>heavy angst</p><p>fluff</p><p>platonic</p><p>romantic</p><p>honestly anything haha</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What i wont do: </strong>
</p><p>scat </p><p>nihachu</p><p>minx</p><p>vaginal blood</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helooo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>